Behind The Screen
by PinkDiamondDiva
Summary: When a teenager named Natsu was playing video games one night, he joins a lobby with his friends and someone he had not known. Who knew that both of them would impact each other's life down the road. (Editing in Progress, maybe more chapters?)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I wanted to fill you guys in on the story. Natsu is a teenage boy who plays on a first person shooter game with other players. He does have friends from the real world who play with him on this. This story will mostly be told in Natsu's point of view, but at times there will be other point of views from different people in the story.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or anything associated with Fairy tail.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Natsu growled at his monitor screen. ' _Killed by IceDude360'_ popped on his screen, he cursed under his breath as he sat there waiting in spectator mode for the round to end. "Yo, Salamander!" a familiar voice came through his headset, he sat up in his chair and leaned in, it was _'IronDragon1'_ aka Gajeel. He knew Gajeel well, he went to the same school as Natsu, _Magnolia High._

Gajeel was someone that people where afraid to get to know due to his outside appearance, to be honest he looked like he could be working at _Hot Topic_. He had lots of piercings on his ears and face and long black hair, but what made him even weirder, he was dating a bookworm named Levy. Levy was a quiet and shy person, she was very short but somehow she saw something in that MetalHead.

"Hey MetalHead" Natsu said grinning.

"How long have you been on for?" Gajeel said, Natsu turned to his clock and realized it was 7:49pm. He looked up and started to count with his fingers.

"Almost 5 hours" Natsu said calmly waiting for Gajeel's response.

"Did you even study for tomorrows test?" Crap! Natsu completely forgot about the history test tomorrow. What was he going to do, if he failed that test he would have to take summer school and it was almost summer vacation. Natsu didn't have time to think about that sort of thing right now, a new round was starting and he had to concentrate on whats important.

* * *

"Alright ice princess, time for some payback" Natsu stated in his mic as he picked up a M16. A cold voice shot down his spine as he heard ' _IceDude360'_ aka Ice Princess, Ice Fairy, and Gray. Natsu also knew Gray from school they were somewhat friends, they would pick on each other and start fights. They never make up after they punch each other repeatedly but they always managed to never hold grudges, it was mostly for fun when they started fights. Other then that Gray was Natsu's age, his hair was jet black and his skin was pale. Gray had this weird habit of taking off his clothes uncontrollably, he always did it during school that is what gave him the nickname ' _Stripper_ '.

"In your dreams _Flame Brain_ " Gray shouted in his mic giving off a cocky tone in his voice. Natsu didn't take his cockiness lightly and went after him. Natsu kept clicking the buttons on his controller while he was biting his lip trying to concentrate on finding Gray. He could hear obnoxious teens and kids in the background talking to one another talking about moms and god knows what, but Natsu really didn't care. He was concentrated on finding Gray and getting revenge. He took down a couple of kids, and heard they're butt hurt comments towards him after.

"You like making kids cry don't you?" Gray said, Natsu knew he was grinning by the way he said it.

"Its part of the game idiot." Natsu lashed back at laughing teen.

"Save the fighting for school, its more fun to see you two knock each other out" Gajeel laughed as he made his first kill of the round. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows starting to get annoyed that Gray was camping in an area that only had one entrance and exit, Natsu was contemplating weather or not to throw a grenade in the tight area or to set a mine and wait for the camper to come out. Natsu chuckled and went into his game inventory and grabbed the grenade.

"Hey camper, INCOMING" Natsu screamed into is mic and went to throw the grenade into the tight space and continued to shut the door making it harder for Gray to escape. Gray ran and opened the door, Natsu wanted to make a cool death sentence like they do in the movies but before he could even get a bullet on Gray, Gajeel decided to steal his kill while killing Natsu in the progress. They heard the laughter coming from Gajeel's mic as the boys starting cursing at the amused Gajeel.

* * *

"Well, I got to get going. Got to study for that history test tomorrow." Natsu growled, he didn't want to leave the game, especially sense his friends were on but he couldn't fail that test.

"Ha, nerd." Gray just had to put his two sense in, Natsu ignored him and let out a puff of exhaustion.

As he leaned back in his chair yawning about to log out for the night he saw a name that caught his attention, he saw a new player join the lobby _'CelestialGirl123'._ His eyebrows peaked in interest, as typical teenage boys most of the guys jumped on the newcomer for having "Girl" in their name. Natsu growled at the other players making advances to the new player, Natsu thought the behavior of the other males in the lobby where annoying, so before Natsu logged off he turned back on his mic.

"Hey, just because a player has the name _"Girl"_ in their name doesn't mean they could _actually_ be a girl. So keep it in your pants." he thought to himself how funny it would be if the newcomer turned out to be a guy, he chuckled to himself and froze in place when he heard a new voice. It was CelestialGirl123.

* * *

Notes: I know this was a short chapter but I hope you guys will like this story, I would love some reviews on the story! I do plan on making more chapters in the future and hopefully I will get some responses if I should continue writing it and there will be longer chapters once we get more into it. I just wanted to make this a introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow, I got some follows and favorites! I'm so happy you guys already like it! I got this one done early cause I couldn't help myself and I just kept writing!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail or anything Fairy Tail related. I also do not own Facebook, Twitter, Or Skype.**

* * *

Natsu stood there frozen, he was hearing CelestialGirl123's voice for the first time. "Come on you little perverts, let me play the game in peace okay? Great." Natsu's jaw dropped as he started to uncontrollably laugh, everyone in the lobby went silent except for Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel.

They were all laughing hysterically, Natsu heard Gray tell the other players how they got ' _Rekted_ ', they could hear the girl growl in anger "Whats so funny?!" she squealed.

"Oh n-nothing" Natsu roared in laughter, he managed to wipe some tears from his face as he started to calm down, but the other males were still laughing obnoxiously.

"Don't mind those idiots" the girl let out a puff of frustration, and the other guys didn't seem to notice Natsu had called both of them idiots. "We were just surprised that you had actually said that to the entire lobby. Your pretty savage" Natsu began to chuckle once again, following that he heard a cute noise coming from his headset, It was the girls laugh. Natsu couldn't help but smile at the girls giggle, it was uncontrollable and he liked it.

* * *

The next morning at _Magnolia High_. Natsu was half asleep in class, he couldn't pay attention to the teacher or any of the other students. He just kept thinking about the girl from last night and when he did he couldn't help but smile.

He stayed on a while longer after she got on too see what her skills were like, she did good for a regular player but it didn't seem to really matter to her. She seemed she was having fun and didn't care if she got rdm'd or if people where camping, she just kept laughing, and he liked that.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu sprung up from his chair still half asleep, with some drool from the side of his mouth, he quickly wiped it off and saw his teacher Mr. Gildarts staring at him.

"Um yes Mr. Gildarts?" He tried to hide the fact he wasn't paying any attention at all, all through the lesson. Mr. Gildarts furrowed his eyebrows and let out a disappointing sigh. "See me after class Mr. Dragneel" Great, Natsu was about to get into a load of trouble. He sat back at his desk as Gray covered up his mouth trying his hardest not to laugh at the 'now in trouble' Natsu.

The bell rang as Natsu packed up his books into his backpack and waited till everyone left to approach Mr. Gildarts. He got up in a humph and made his way over to the teacher waiting at in his chair.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Natsu knew where this was going and just wanted to get it over and done with it.

* * *

"You got a detention?!" Gray couldn't control his laughter as Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Who got a detention?" It was now lunch time, a girl walked up to Natsu and Gray. She was tall and slim, she had long beautiful scarlet red hair with mud like eyes. Her name was Erza, she is a very strong girl who also happened to be carrying the gold in boxing, in all of Fiore.

"Natsu! He got a detention in Gildarts Class!" Gray couldn't take it anyone, he was spread out on the table pounding his fist on the table, uncontrollably laughing. Natsu rolled his eyes at the group and kept his eyes down at the slip that Mr. Gildarts had given him.

"Let me see that" Natsu darted his eyes up at another girl, her name was Mirajane but most people called her Mira. She was smaller than Erza but taller then Natsu, sense she was a Senior and the rest of them were Sophomores. She had a curvy figure and long white hair, everyone thought she dyed it to that color, but they discarded that rumor after her sister and brother showed up to the school with the same hair color. Mira was a sweet girl but if you got on her bad side she would turn into a demon, she had a serious case of bipolar issues.

"Wow" Mira said sneaking in a couple laughs. "You must of done something stupid to get a Detention in his class, he barely pays attention in his own class!" Gray was still laughing in the background, he sounded like he was chocking but Natsu thought that is what he deserved.

"Cause he was thinking of that girl from the other night" Gajeel approached teasing Natsu.

"Who?" Natsu was trying his hardest to pass it off as it was nothing, because he barely knew the girl but he just couldn't help but smile when he remembered last night.

"That girl from last night salamander. Don't tell me you forgot her already? Too bad you'll be in detention and you wont be able to see if she comes on." Gajeel teased as Natsu growled and rolled his eyes.

As Gray was going to bang his hand once more on the table he felt someone grab on to his wrist tightly. Gray stopped laughing and started to get angry, everyone at the table stopped and looked at the person holding on to Grays wrist.

Gray flung up "What the hell?!" Gray yelled, he saw the person that was holding on to his wrist was a girl. She was tall and busty, with wavy brunette hair. She was one of Natsu's friends named Cana, well, lets just say she was always drunk.

"Cana let go of my wrist you drunk!" Cana let go of his wrist and rubbed her temples making a hissing noise.

"Can you just shut up? I'm hungover and drunk." Everyone looked at her with eyebrows raised. Cana than took out a water bottle which smelled of alcohol.

"Cana what is in that?" Erza said walking over to the drunken brunette.

"Sh don't tell anyone, buts its vodka" she put her finger over the flamed Erza's mouth as she hiccuped. Erza took away the water bottle from Cana as she pleaded with Erza, but she refused to give it back to her.

Natsu looked at the clock, two more hours then he had to go to detention. As he sat there and thought, the school bell rang, letting out a puff Natsu got up and began to walk to his next class.

* * *

Natsu stood in front of the library door, they were holding today's detention in the library due to the fact someone from chemistry spilled a gas and they are letting it air out for the week. With another sigh coming from Natsu, he raised his arm and opened up the door.

Lucky for Natsu it was only him and another kid. Natsu was looking for the teacher to give him the slip to know that Natsu was indeed here. He looked around and saw the teacher behind the librarians desk, flipping through a magazine.

Natsu walked over to the teacher who was obviously not paying any attention, due to the fact the other kid was on his school laptop watching a movie. He gave the slip to the teacher, once he did that he walked out of the office and decided to sit in the far back, close enough so the teacher didn't get suspicious of him and as far as he could go, not getting caught being on his phone by the teacher.

* * *

An hour went by with Natsu scrolling through Facebook and Twitter, making post about how bored he is. About 10 minutes later Natsu's phone went off, thank god he had it on vibrate or the teacher would of heard his very loud ring-tone. Natsu squinted his eyes trying to make out a photo Gray had sent him.

It had very bad quality on the photo, and looked to have something written on whatever he was looking at.

"Gray, what is that? I cant make it out." Natsu texted Gray, little bubbles on the bottom on the screen appeared showing he was writing something to him.

"Hang on" Is all that Gray had texted him back. What was Natsu 'holding on' for? Gray had sent him another photo, Natsu could easily make out what it was now. It was Grays TV and he was playing his game with Gajeel. Natsu hissed, what was Gray trying to do? Make him feel jealous that he is playing the game as Natsu has another hour left on his detention?

"Are you trying to make me kill you? You don't need to rub it in that I'm in detention and you get to play on your stupid game." Natsu was annoyed with Gray. Natsu's phone vibrated again, as he looked down It was another photo. It was the people in the lobby, he thought to himself, why did he need to know who was in the lobby with him? As he continued to skim through the names, one decided to catch his eye, It was CelestialGirl123.

"No way!" Natsu texted. Natsu was jealous of Gray and Gajeel, while Natsu was stuck in detention they got to play with her. One more hour he thought to himself, one more hour.

* * *

"Ugh dad, can't you just do it?" A girls voice said in an annoying manner. The girl slammed her door, putting her backpack on the floor as she took out her homework. She had golden blonde hair, and very busty features, and her name was Lucy. Lucy flipped through pages of her History book taking down notes as she went, she kept looking back and fourth from her homework to her gaming console. She wondered if those boys from yesterday were on, they were really fun to play with.

She was an hour into her homework when she finally stopped, she heard a ding come from her console and she got up and started to investigate the noise. She grabbed her controller and saw she got an invite from one of the guys she played with last night. It was from IceDude360. She had this uncontrollable giddy feeling and accepted the invitation, she put on her headset in a rush, and turned it on.

She got into the lobby and the two males greeted her, she said her hello back, then she raised her eyebrow as she noticed one of the boys were missing from the list. She started to wonder if he was just late and would be showing up anytime now. She waited for at least 10 minutes, she started to let her curiosity get the best of her and decided to open up a private message to IceDude360.

She bit her lip and wondered if she should even send a message to someone she doesn't even know asking him if he had heard from the other guy, but she was worried so she started to type the message, and then sent it. About two minutes later she heard a ding through her headset and saw an annotation saying she got a new message, she quickly go to the message and saw that IceDude360 had messaged her back.

"Which one?" Gray had messaged her back, she furrowed her eyebrows and hissed at his stupid question. She only knew three people from that lobby and one was missing, she thought even someone as dumb as him, he should be able to figure it out.

"DragonSlayer2" She typed out, she immediately got a call message and picked it up, it was from IceDude360. She could hear his faint laughing from the other side of the call, she huffed into the mic as he started to calm down.

"Well, flame brains-" Flame brains? Why would he call a person by that name? "got a detention and wont be back for at least another hour." Gray started to chuckle once again. Lucy decided to ask him more questions on the matter.

"Wait how do you know hes in detention? You have him on Skype or something?" Lucy pondered. Gray started to catch his breath once again.

"Well, I was there when he got the detention. Like I said, he should be on soon so don't worry about your LOVERRRR" Gray started to laugh hysterically

"WHAT? NO ITS NO-" Gray had ended the call leaving a mortified Lucy. Lucy didn't understand why he called Lucy and DragonSlayer2 "Lovers", she didn't even know him, but the more and more Lucy thought about it she realized she was just worried about him so it might of come off as her liking him, and what did he mean by ' _I was there_ ' do they go to the same school? Lucy shook her head in frustration and continued to play the game.

* * *

Gray sent Natsu another photo, Natsu raised his eyebrow as he read something off his phone. It was a message CelestialGirl123 had sent to Gray " _Um hey, sorry to bother you but where is your friend?_ " He kept skimming through the conversation between her and Gray.

" _Which one?_ " Gray responded back to her.

" _DragonSlayer2_ " Natsu shock his head making sure he was reading this right. She was curious of where he was? Whoa. He didn't know what to think, was she really worried about him?

After a brutal 45 minutes, detention was finally over. Natsu ran up to his room and with a puff, he jumped into his chair and turned on his console. He saw that Gray was still online and so was Gajeel, he messaged Gray to give him an invitation to the game. One minute later he got an invitation to join the lobby, he skimmed through the names too see if that one person was there.

He was sad to see she wasn't there, he felt a little upset and he pouted his bottom lip, all of a sudden he sees something flashing his his top right corner, it was a request. He pulled up his friend request, his eyes grew larger as he saw that CelestialGirl123 had sent him a friend request.

* * *

Hey guys! I would love to hear more reviews from you guys and tell me what you might like to see in the story and what ships should be included!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! I got a hand full of reviews and a lot of you had amazing things to say and have even given me ideas! I cant wait too see what you guys think of this chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail or anything involved with Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu felt giddy and couldn't help but smile, he kept gazing upon the friend request from CelestialGirl123. He took a deep breath and slowly put his cursor over the accept button and pressed it.

After accepting the friend request from the girl, Natsu decided to check out her profile. He could see she only had a handful of friends, most of them were girls which didn't seem too out of the ordinary. Natsu raised an eyebrow and saw that the girl was friends with Gajeel's Girlfriend, her name was Levy.

Levy didn't play video games as much as Gajeel, or anyone really, but when she did she could barely play. Natsu crooked his head and wondered if he should ask Levy about the girl, it looked like they had been friends for a while now but Levy never mentioned her.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw that CelestialGirl123 came back online. He felt very excited and started to spread a grin across his face, as soon as he was about to invite the girl to a match containing Gray, Gajeel, and with lots of other people, he got a new notification.

Staring at the notification at the top right of his screen, he immediately pressed it and the grin turned into a sheepishly smile. He skimmed over the words that were sent to him.

" _Hey, heard you got a detention by your friend IceDude360_ " Natsu cringed when the girl called Gray IceDude360. He shock his head and decided to respond to her.

" _You know you don't have to use his gamer-tag right? Just call him Gray_ " Natsu stated, he kept tapping his foot waiting for a response from the girl.

15 minutes had gone by and Natsu felt like he might of said something wrong. He was starting to feel this gut wrenching feeling, he kept thinking what if he said something wrong to her, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Another 5 minutes went by and CelestialGirl123 finally responded back to Natsu.

" _Ah okay, and sorry It took so long. My wifi cuts out a lot and my dad likes to turn it off a lot, so I barely get to play._ " Natsu lets out a breath of relief, but then scrunch's up his face and re-read the last part. ' _I barely get to play_ ' rang through his head, so he wouldn't be able to talk to her a lot?

The thought of that made Natsu pout, but he started to wonder why he even cares, its not like he knew her or if they were close. Natsu let out a sigh and decided to not message her back.

* * *

Did she do something? Lucy let out a frustrated sigh, why was he not messaging her back? Lucy just stared at her messages waiting for it too arrive, she finally realized what she was doing was crazy. Why is she acting like that, she's waiting for a boy to message her back and she doesn't even know this person.

"I've really stooped to a new low" she whispered to herself, feeling a weird pain in her chest. She walked up to her console, sighed, and turned it off.

Lucy yawned and stretched her arms wide, it was morning. Lucy stood up in her bed and yawned once more, she picked up her phone and saw numerous notifications from her friends at school. Lucy could be considered one of the most popular girls in school. Every girl envied her, and every guy wanted to be with her. It was an exhausting job for her, she didn't mine having lots of friends, but what she did mine is that they didn't know her. They didn't know much about her except her family was filthy rich.

It seemed that's all they really cared about, and they never really asked about her hobbies such as gaming. She felt more comfortable gaming, to her it was her safe haven, as soon as she turned on the console and started playing her games she felt that the worries of the real world lifted off her shoulders. She felt at home in her game.

But if she told her friends of what makes her happy, she feared they would make fun of her or leave her behind. She wondered if that is how friends are supposed to act with each other but Lucy didn't know any better because, before arriving to high school last year she was home schooled, so she didn't know how to make friends or how friends should act towards each other.

She scrolled through her news feed and saw meaningless post's about makeup and 'Relationship Goals'. She put her phone down on her bedside cabinet and got up to get her clothes.

She got changed into her school uniform, put on her makeup, and did her hair. She smiled into the mirror and started to head to the door, before she could touch the nob of the door she heard a ding go off, she looked around her room and before she could investigate further into the mysterious ding she saw her console light up. She shifted her eyes to the console and raised her eyebrow, she had a couple minutes before she had to leave.

She walked over to her console and saw she had a new notification, she thought it was a mass message but still proceeded to check it out anyway. She scrolled through the navigation's and her eyes widened. It was a new message from DragonSlayer2.

She grinned heavily and read what he had wrote to her " _Hey, I was thinking sense you cant get on the internet much, would you like to swap numbers?_ " Lucy's heart skipped a beat, did she really just read that? She didn't have time to think about giving it to him or not, she had to leave soon or she would be late for school.

Thoughts were floating about her head, if she did give him her number, wouldn't it be awkward? What if he was a pervert or pedophile? What if he was younger then her! All these thoughts were beginning to cloud her head. Without thinking she gave him her number, she turned off her console and bolted out the door. What was she thinking giving a stranger her number!

As she walked by her fathers office he was busy typing away on his laptop, Lucy stuck her head through the door and smiled at her father who name was Jude. He was a tall man with a muscular body, he had blonde hair just like Lucy, and had a very stern face.

Her father raised and eyebrow, he looked up and smiled back the grinning Lucy. Lucy waved bye to her father and he did the same. Lucy and her father normally didn't have a good relationship due to the passing of Lucy's mother, _Layla Heartfilia_.

Her father grew distant towards Lucy during her life, but in recent months he had realized what he had done to her was not something a father should do. They both have been working to help better there relationship towards each other, which made Lucy extremely happy.

* * *

"No way! She gave you her number?" Gray shouted during lunch. Natsu grinned sheepishly and nodded his head. He felt like he was on top of the world and nothing could break his spirit.

"Have you even messaged her?" Gray smirked at Natsu. Natsu looked down and shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't had a need too" Natsu look up at Gray with a serious expression. It was true, Natsu didn't have a reason to contact her yet.

"Okay, but if she gave you her number she probably expects you too message her soon." Gray pointed out, Natsu nodded in agreement. Gray was probably right, he did ask the girl for her number, so she probably expected him to message her soon. He grabbed on to his phone and looked at his screen.

As soon as he was about to open up his lock screen a girl came running over at Natsu, she jumped on top of him and started to hug him intensely. His eyes widened and saw Lisanna clutching on to him. Natsu knew Lisanna from childhood, everyone thought they would turn into a couple during their teenage years but nothing had happened, and it would most likely never happen.

Natsu wasn't the best when it came to relationships. He was totally oblivious to girls feelings and his own.

Lisanna finally let go of Natsu and sat down next to him smiling. "What are you guys up too?"

Gray and I turned to each other, Gray coughed and quickly jolted his head towards Lisanna still making eye contact with Natsu. Gray was talking with Natsu through eye contact. Basically this is what they were talking about.

" _Should we tell Lisanna about the girl?_ "

" _Why would she care_ " Natsu's eye wondered with curiosity.

" _Ugh your so stupid_." Gray shook his head and smirked. They were no longer talking with there movements.

"You wanna go Ice Princess" Natsu's eyes glared at Gray. Lisanna looked at them in a worried expression, she put her hand between the too males and waved her hand in front of them.

"No fighting" Lisanna said firmly and sat between them once again.

* * *

Lucy was sitting with her friends at a lunch table in the middle of the Cafeteria. All of them had there phones out or were sitting with their boyfriends. They all were giggling as Lucy was in her own little world.

Lucy kept thinking why in the world DragonSlayer2 would want her number. She didn't seem to be that special.

As she sat in her own little world tapping her fingers on the table she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up and saw a male towering over her. She reconsigned the male as Loke. He was one of the most handsome guys at the school, he was also known as a player. You never caught him not talking to a girl or flirting with said girl. He had orange spiky hair and wore glasses, and his nickname, which was something Lucy found unflattering, happened to be ' _Lion_ '.

Lucy looked up at Loke and let out a sigh, what did he want? Lucy had no time to deal with his nonsense.

"Hey beautiful" Loke raised Lucy hand and began to kiss her hand, after doing so Lucy looked at him in shock as he put a light smirk on his face. Lucy felt violated, it didn't help that her friends in the background were awing and cooing at his advances towards her.

"Please, don't kiss my hand again" Lucy hissed at Loki. Loki grinned and walked towards her more. She was starting to get more annoyed with him.

"You're feisty, I like that." Loke got closer and closer to Lucy, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She was turning red, the only thing she knew to do was to do this. A bang was heard throughout the Cafeteria. Lucy looked at her hand that was now red, she felt that her heart was located in her hand as a tingling sensation went throughout her hand. She looked down at her hand and back up at Loke, his glasses where off his head and he was covering his cheek with his hand. She gasped and tried to find Loke's glasses, she felt terrible but its what he deserved. She was starting to get flustered and then heard a laugh coming from beside her. It was Loke, he was laughing.

Lucy looked at Loke, her eyebrows raised. He turned around and left. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the male walking away. Did he really just laugh at her and walk away? The nerve of that guy!

All the girls looked at Lucy and shook there heads in disapproval, then they all went back to their phones. She felt terrible for slapping someone but he deserved it. All of a sudden she heard a commotion from the back of the Cafeteria. Someone shouted a name that sounded familiar too her, and as Lucy concentrated on it more she suddenly widened her eyes.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Haha, I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm starting to get more and more into this series and I hope you all with also like it!

Make sure to leave a review if you have any ideas for the series or just plain like it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own FAIRY TAIL or anything related to FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Lucy's eye's widened as she heard the name go through her head several times. The name that had Lucy wondering was 'Gray'. She kept backing tracking it in her mind, she knew she had heard the name before, but she didn't know where. She searched her memory, she froze, her mouth slightly open, she knew where the name came from.

As Lucy stood up she saw a crowd of people huddled in the back of the Cafeteria, they were all gasping and cheering. Lucy still had no idea what was going on, but she didn't want to be apart of it, she stood up grabbing on to her school bag and carefully walked out of the Cafeteria.

She couldn't stop thinking about the name, it kept going over and over in her head, as she was thinking she was looking down twiddling her thumbs, she kept walking forwards till she felt an impact on her left shoulder.

Lucy fell backwards on the ground landing on her butt. She hissed in pain as she looked up giving a scowl to the unfamiliar face, but her face did not make an angry looking expression, she just looked at the person who was scrambling to pick up her belongings.

Lucy looked up and down at the new figure and saw she was a very small girl, but looked to be very mature. She had ocean blue hair with mud like eyes, the same as Lucy herself. Lucy could tell the bluenette was flustered and decided to stand up. Lucy stuck out her hand "Need some help?"

The girl looked up at Lucy and took out her hand. "I'm so very sorry for bumping into you, I was on my way to the cafeteria and got side tracked in my own thoughts" The girl let out an awkward laugh as she put her arm behind her head.

Lucy chuckled at her explanation, Lucy saw there was still a book on the ground and decided to reach for it. She picked up the book and gave it to the girl, the girl looked at Lucy and grinned at her.

"My name is Levy" The girl smiled pulling out her hand for a handshake, Lucy looked surprised she knew she heard this voice before but she couldn't place her finger on it, Lucy ignored the feeling and shook the girls hand. "Anyways, I got to get to the cafeteria, nice to meet you Lucy!" Before Levy could walk away from the grinning blonde, Lucy grabbed on to Levy's arm.

Levy looked at girl with pure confusion, Lucy let go of Levy and started to open her mouth. "I should warn you before you go in there-" Lucy looked at the cafeteria and back the confused bluenette. "There is a riot going on and I just wanted to warn you before you go in there." Before Lucy could say something else to Levy started to laugh.

Levy was chucking intensely and sighed in relief. "They always do that." Lucy looked in shocked, she knew the people who were making a riot in the cafeteria? Why did she laugh at the idea? Was this a normal for them? Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and stared at her.

Before Lucy could say anything someone was calling for Levy's name, Lucy and Levy both looked behind them and saw a huge muscular man, Lucy widened her eyes, while Levy put a huge smile on her face. Levy looked back to Lucy and smiled at her "Well, It was nice meeting you Lucy! Lets hang out sometime."

Lucy nodded her head and gave her a smile back, Levy turned around and ran to the scary muscular man, as put his arm around her waist. Wait were they a thing? Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. Huh, opposites do attract Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

"Stop it you two!" A firm tone came barging through the crowd, both of the boys stopped their fight and looked at the monster towering before them. It was Erza, she was furious.

"He started it! He called me stupid!" Natsu roared at Gray

"Well I wouldn't of called you Stupid if you didn't deserve it!" as Gray hissed back.

"Enough you two!" Erza said Pulling both males away from each other. Both boys sat back down grossing their arms as Erza started to rub her temples, while she was breathing in an out. She froze in her place, she turned around and gave the crowd a scowl, everyone darted back to their seats.

Natsu looked away from the furious Erza, Natsu's eyebrow raised as he saw Levy with Gajeel. Didn't Natsu see that Levy was friends with CelestialGirl123? Natsu started to grin heavily as he waved his hand over to the couple "Hey guys! Come over here!" Natsu yelled at the love birds.

"What did you want salamander?" Gajeel rolled his eyes at the giddy Natsu as Levy followed behind Gajeel carrying two thick books. As Gajeel and Levy took a seat, Natsu leaned towards Levy, Gajeel's eyes widened as he pushed the male back.

"What was that for? I only wanted to ask Levy a question!" Natsu hissed at the black haired male. Gajeel cursed under his breath, as Levy giggled.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Levy said putting his shoulders on the table as she rested her head on her hands. Natsu gave off an awkward laugh and looked down, he was having a hard time explaining this to Levy, and especially sense Gajeel was here. He couldn't ask to speak to her in private because Gajeel was way too jealous, and it was still weird. Natsu swallowed his pride and opened his mouth

"Okay, so this is totally weird but I'm asking you too do this as a friend" Natsu blurted out as Levy raised an eyebrow, he breathed in and looked back up at Levy, he sighed and began to explain his ordeal with Levy.

"Ahh I see, well yes this girl is indeed my friend. Shes a very sweet person, but its very out of character for her to just give out her phone number to any person, I don't even have her number and we have been gaming friends for a while now." Levy raised her eyebrow looking up at the sky, as if she was deep in thought. Natsu taking in this information, he couldn't help but smile. He thanked Levy as she walked out of the Cafeteria with Gajeel.

* * *

Finally, school was over and he was free to play games all weekend. Natsu raced home as he was greeted by his older brother Zeref. Zeref was the same height as Natsu but older then him. Zeref had jet black hair, much different then Natsu's pink hair, and was very lazy, he wasn't as active as Natsu, Zeref would much rather sit down and read.

Natsu ran up too his room and closed the door, he held his phone in his hand as he stared at the new number in his phone, he wondered if he should ask If she was going to be on today. He nodded to himself and opened up his phone. He hesitated before pressing the send button.

He sat down his phone next to his chair on his bed, as he started up his console. He placed his headset on his messy pink hair, as he picked up the controller and began to play a campaign.

Minutes went by and Natsu finally heard a beep coming from his phone, he put his game on pause and reached out for his phone on his bed and grabbed it. He looked at his phone and opened it up, he got a new message. He quickly opened it up and saw it was from the new number.

"Actually, I just got to a little frozen yogurt place that just opened up where I live. Then I think my friends are gonna drag me around the town for a bit" Natsu texted back okay and pouted his bottom lip. All he thought about was frozen yogurt, he could go for some right now. He forgot they just opened up a new frozen yogurt place in town, but if he was going to go he didn't want to go alone.

Gray, Gajeel, Levy, and Erza agreed to go to the frozen yogurt place with Natsu. They all were walking down the street, Levy and Gajeel were talking in front as the rest of them walked behind the couple. Natsu was casually talking to Erza and Gray.

"Why did you want to get Frozen Yogurt?" Gray questioned Natsu as they kept walking down the path.

"Actually you can thank CelestialGirl123 for giving me the idea!" Natsu grinned. Gray looked at Natsu with an eyebrow raised. Erza was walking beside Gray listening in to their conversation.

"Wait, what did she say?" Gray looked back in front of him, kicking a pebble in the road. Natsu took out his phone and handed it to Gray. Gray took the phone from Natsu, he skimmed through the text and stopped in his tracks.

Natsu and Erza both stopped and looked back at Gray with eyebrows raised, Gray looked up at Natsu. "Natsu-" Gray started to laugh at his own thought "Y-You know this frozen yogurt place just opened right?" Natsu looked at him and nodded at his statement.

"And this girl said 'I just got to a little frozen yogurt place that just opened up where I live'" Natsu looked at him in confusion. Gray stopped laughing and walked up to him and looked at him in annoyance.

"Yeah so what?" Natsu completely oblivious to what was obviously being said. Gray shock his head.

"And the girl has the same area code as us.." Erza finally understanding the situation, shaking her head up and down as she smirked. Natsu was still not understanding what Gray was getting at here.

"God you really are an idiot-" Before Gray could finish his sentence Natsu scowled at Gray.

"I am not an Idiot!" Natsu hissed as he tried to get his hands on Gray, Erza walked up to Natsu and pushed him away from him. "Let Gray finish Natsu." Natsu let out an annoyed sigh as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, Natsu. Put two and two together. The girl is going to a new frozen yogurt place that happened to be open today, and we are going to a frozen yogurt place that just happened to be open today, and not to mention this girl has the same area code as us." Gray was done talking and relied on Natsu too finally figure out what he had been point out to Natsu.

Natsu sat there and thought, as he finally realized what was going on he stood in place with his mouth wide open. He felt like an idiot for not understanding this earlier. He sighed and looked up at Gray, Gray was holding back a few laughs as Natsu started to talk.

"So if we make it there in time, we might be able to see what she might look like?" Gray nodded and Natsu started to grin, he looked back in front and saw Levy and Gajeel way ahead of them, Natsu looked back at Gray and Erza and started to bolt to the frozen yogurt place.

* * *

Lucy was sitting in the air condition yogurt place, she was tapping her foot waiting for her friends too show up. "They were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago" Lucy said under her breath and she took another bite of her frozen yogurt. There were about ten other people in the store so its not like she wouldn't be able to see them if they walked in.

Lucy waited for about 5 more minutes she finally decided to give up as she let out a sigh, she put her shoulders on the table and looked down. She keeps being stood up by her friends, she texted them several times wondering where they were. Lucy let out a depressing sigh, she jolted up her head as she heard a ding from the front door, but was sad to see it wasn't her group of friends.

She let out another sigh and rested her head on her hand as she looked the other way. She was almost about finish her frozen yogurt but then felt a tug at her shoulder, she tilted her head up and looked to the other side of her, to her amazement it was Levy. Lucy put a smile on her face and stood up, too see two other people with Levy.

One was the man that had put his arm around her waist earlier, he was scarier up close but she didn't really see a problem with him, he did have long black hair and face piercings but Lucy smiled at him and went back to Levy who was about to say something to her.

"What are you doing here Lucy!" Levy smiled as she pulled out the chair next to Lucy, and took a seat. Lucy let out a sigh and pouted her bottom lip.

"Well, I was supposed to meet some people here but they stood me up." Lucy let out a depressing sigh as she took her finally bite of yogurt. Levy looked at her with her widened eyes and frowned at the upset blonde.

"I-I'm sorry Lucy-" before Levy could finish her sentence another one of Levy's friends came up behind her and gestured her hand towards Levy, giving Levy her frozen yogurt.

"Oh, thanks Erza" Levy said looking back at the scarlet red head who seemed to be drooling over her frozen yogurt. Lucy looked up at the somewhat scary character and smiled. Erza noticed this and nodded her head.

"Anyways, I better get going." Lucy stating as she starting to stand up and grab her purse, she didn't want to get in the way of there group chat.

"Are you sure Lucy? You can hang out with us!" Levy said looking back at the group who mostly nodded but some where busy ordering there items. Lucy couldn't help but smile, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Levy, but I do have to go I have to study and I have people too see" Lucy laughed but she really wasn't going to see her friends, she is going to go see her gaming friends. She thought maybe DragonSlayer2 would of waited for her, as she thought about it she got all giddy.

As Lucy was saying goodbye to Levy two males walked into the store, they were both bickering one seemed to be pulling the other into the store, Lucy tilted her head in curiosity as the others did the same.

She sighed and shook her head, she didn't have time too deal with two idiots, she started to walk to the door and past what seemed to be a pink haired male. She just wanted to go home and start playing with DragonSlayer2.

* * *

Hehehehehehehe! Ugh I love leaving things at cliff hangers! I really wanted to write more but I have so many ideas and I want to present them all and I don't want things going to fast and ughh! I just cant wait too see how all of this turns out! Now, I know some may have some questions for me and hopefully I will answer them right now!

1\. Q: Why didn't you explain Natsu's past when introducing Zeref? A: Well, because I am going to be explaining Natsu's past later on during the story during a "sad" time so don't worry it will be explained!

2\. Q: Will there be longer chapters? A: I really hope so, right now my writing application is not working and I had to work on this piece using another application that doesn't help with spell check and all that so its going to be awhile before posting a long chapter.

3\. Q: WHY THE CLIFF HANGERS? A: Idk! I like the suspense personally :3

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't be able to update! My writing application wouldn't work and I lost the writing piece I was working on! But I rewrote it in 3 days just for you guys and I tried to get it longer for you guys! Hope you like it! 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANYTHING INVOLVED WITH FAIRY TAIL. I ALSO DON'T OWN TACO BELL. (I wish I did though)**

* * *

"So do you see her?" Gray nudged Natsu's shoulder.

"I don't know what she looks like" Gray silently turned his head as he looked at Natsu and smacked the back of his head. Natsu hissed at Grays sudden hit, with a smirk, Natsu elbowed Gray in the gut as he stammered backwards a few steps breathing sharply. Natsu snickered at the furious Gray, but before either one of them could land another hit on each other Erza pulled both boys back by the collar as they both fell backwards at the abrupt pull of their necks.

They both looked up at the intimidating Erza, Gray was the first to stand up as he looked down at the dim pink haired boy. Natsu began to calmly stand up, his eyes glaring at Gray.

"So you don't know what she looks like huh?" Both boys looked at Erza who was eavesdropping on to their previous conversation, Erza with her eyebrow raised staring at Natsu waiting for an answer to leave his mouth.

"Well, yeah. I have no Idea what she looks like... but!-" Natsu remembered why the girl was coming here in the first place "I know she was supposed to be with a bunch of friends that's why she was coming here!"

"Geez, stalking much?" Gray laughed, Natsu shot Gray another deathly glance as Erza shook her head at the two idiots.

* * *

Walking down a dimly lighted sidewalk, Lucy walking past many Victorian manors. She strolled along the side walk, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail with lost strands of hair curving around her face. She was slightly bobbing her head back and forth too the music she was listening too through her earbuds, the strings hitting her chest every time she walked forward.

She walked up to an elegant mansion as she let out a depressed sigh, she looked up at the house and shook her head. She walked up the marble covered path and hesitantly took out her keys from her belt. She slowly opened the door and closed it gently, she didn't want to disturb her father if he was working.

She took off her shoes at the door and started to trudge up the wooden steps, she froze and slowly jerked her head to the side, as she took out one of her ear buds she saw a photo of her and her Mother Layla, before she died. Lucy murmured to herself and continued to her room passing her fathers study.

The blonde opened her door and placed her purse on her bed, Lucy exhaled in frustration and made her way over to her console. She picked up her controller that was previously charging and headed back to her bed. Lucy was sitting on top of her bed as she crossed her legs and pushing loose strands of hair back behind her ear.

She quickly scrolled through the people online, she was biting her bottom lip waiting to finally see his name, she kept scrolling back and fourth but never saw his name, or his friends names as well. She found this interestingly weird, but all she could feel was disappointment, first her friends stood her up making herself look very foolish, and now she cant even play with her online friends, even BookJunkie07 was offline.

Lucy had this overwhelming feeling of loneliness, she started to make her way off the bed and turn the console off. She hesitated for a moment thinking that maybe he might come on and decided to play a few matches with her, but as she stood there waiting like a fool, reminding her that this is how she was when she was waiting for her friends at the yogurt shop, she shook her head and turned off the console.

Lucy woke up to beeping from the other side of the room, she felt very drowsy and yawned quietly as she stretched her arms up over hear head. Her neck felt stiff, she started to move her head side from side cracking her neck as she saw she had been lying on her desk, that would explain why she had a huge knot in her she slowly made her way to her phone that was flashing a blue light she slide her thumb against the screen of her phone as it lite up it displayed the time, it was 2:08am who dared to wake her up at this time.

Lucy rubbed her eyes and slowly crawled into bed, once she was settled in her warm comforters the blonde lifted up her phone and squinted her eyes, still not fulling woken up she yawned and pressed the application with the most notifications, which was her messages. She guess it was her so called friends who stood her up to most likely go too a party, she rolled her eyes as it loaded. Too her surprised it wasn't her friends, but in fact DragonSlayer2, she rubbed her eyes once more and checked the messages he had sent her.

" _Hey get on your console lets play!"_

" _Heeeeelllllllllllllooooooooooooo"_

" _You there?"_

" _Are you asleep?"_

" _WAKE UP"_

" _RISE AND SHINE"_

" _PLEASE! ;-;"_

" _WAKE"_

" _UP"_

She saw he was writing another message due to the bubbles at the bottom of her screen, she rolled her eyes, and before he could finish his text to the furious Lucy, she texted him back.

" _I WAS ASLEEP!"_ The bubbles at the bottom of her screen appeared again and she waited for his, most likely, idiotic response.

She was right, _"turn on your console and lets play a few rounds!"_ Did he not understand her? She just told him she just woke up, and its 2 am! There was no way she was going to get on this early.

" _It's 2am in the morning..."_

" _So what? I'm still up"_ she rolled her eyes, did he not understand common curtsy.

" _I'm tired, I'm not going to play anytime soon"_ she hoped it had ended there, she put her phone down next too her on her bedside drawer, but he was a persistent child. Every minute she would hear the same noise over and over again, she was exhausted, she pulled her pillow over her head to block out the oncoming noise from her phone.

She couldn't take it anymore, her eyes wide and blood shot, she was extremely tired and she wasn't going to get to sleep with her phone going off every minute. She sat up from her bed and grabbed her phone violently and began typing away her message.

" _It is now 3am, and you have kept me up! I need to sleep, it might not be 3am for you but BE CONSITERIT OF OTHER PEOPLES NEEDS AND LET ME SLEEP!"_ She was angry, no she was furious, she has never had such an idiotic, persistent, self adsorbed child like this in her life, it was a horrible idea to have given him her number.

She heard her phone go off once again, she blew her hair out of her face as she skimmed through the text, she began to furrow her eyebrows as she then rolled her eyes.

" _I will let you sleep if we swap names, it feels weird calling you CelestialGirl123"_ Is that all she had to do to get him too leave her alone, she smirked and starting typing her message to him.

" _Fine, if it will get you too leave me alone. My name is Lucy."_ After she sent the message she looked outside her window, she saw the moon softly glistering in the dark night sky as the brightly lite stars accompanied the moon, her eyes wondered the sky as she landed on a few Zodiac constellations, one of the two happened to be Aquarius.

The first time she had seen the stunning constellation is a memory Lucy would never forget. It was with her mother, she was sick at that time and while Lucy was there with her mother in the hospital, her mother pointed out the stars to her. She showed her the big dipper, the little dipper, and her favorite constellation, Aquarius. Even after her mother died she always looked at the last thing her mother had shown her, the constellation. Lucy didn't understand why she was so at ease with looking at it, but she felt as if her mother was there when she saw the stars align every night.

She heard a ding from her phone, Lucy looked back down to her phone moving her thumb over her screen feeling more at peace with her mood, she opened up her phone and stared at the new message in her phone.

" _Well, my name is Natsu. Goodnight Luigi!"_

" _MY NAME ISN'T LUIGI!"_

" _Yeah whatever weirdo."_ The conversation ended there, she quietly stood up and walked over to her window, sitting on the window seat she leaned her head towards the glass window and looked up at the stars, holding her phone close to her chest, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a grin on her face.

Ten minutes after falling asleep her phone gave off another beep, she was asleep but her phone had now ended up on the floor as her hand was dangling at her side. The rest of the night her phone was flashing blue from a message on her phone saying _"Btw, check the area code on my number"_ it was from Natsu.

* * *

"Natsu wake up!" Natsu frowned when he heard his name being called downstairs, he was tossing and turning his covers, trying to find his way out of his bed, mind you he was still half asleep. He sat himself up from his bed, he walked over to his door and grabbed the doorknob.

"What?!" Natsu screamed downstairs, getting the attention of the idiot calling his name.

"You got a visitor, so get dressed and get downstairs!" What, why would someone be at his house on a Sunday. Wait, why would someone be at his house at all? Natsu shook his head and closed his door, he wondered to his dresser and grabbed a pair of torn blue jeans and a worn out black shirt.

After changing into his clothes Natsu walked over to his bed that laid a sleeping cat at the foot of his bed. The cat's name was Happy and he was blue, yes he was blue. Natsu found him in an alley when he was younger, Happy already being blue Natsu guessed that some horrible person had dyed the cat that color.

Happy purring as he laid quietly on his bed Natsu reached his arm out and grabbed a piece of clothing, it was a scarf with an unusual checkerboard pattern on it. He wrapped it around his neck, grabbed his phone and headed to his door.

As he walked downstairs he could hear a conversation going on between two people, as he walked further downstairs he turned into the room the conversation was being held into. One of the two people who had been talking was his brother Zeref, the other coming from Lisanna.

Natsu raised his eyebrow, why is Lisanna here? She was wearing a tight blue sweater with dark blue trim, she was also wearing dark green shorts that seemed to have white ruffles at the bottom. He looked over at his brother who was drinking his black tea, seeming to have a small smirk coming across his face.

"Is everyone else with you?" Natsu questioned Lisanna, all she did was look down looking flushed as she started fidgeting with her hands.

"A-Ah no, I-It's just me here." Her face starting to turn the color of Erza's hair, Natsu crocked his head, was she not feeling good, why was her face turning red?

"Well, I'm just gonna go." Zeref piped up, obviously trying to get them too be alone together, that's not what Natsu wanted, he thought it would get more awkward then it already was. As Zeref made his way out of the room, Natsu turned his head watching Zeref turn the corner.

His head back at Lisanna she was now looking at him with her big blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean, and ocean means boat, and boat means motion, just the thought of transportation could make Natsu sick.

"I was thinking, um, if you wanted too, do you maybe want to hang out today?" Lisanna squeaked as she began to burn a brighter shade of red, Natsu still not one hundred percent sure what was going on, he looked at her and began to nod. Whats the harm of spending a day with a _friend_.

Lisanna and Natsu were walking down the mall that was in the center of town, passing by many stores all they did was talk and occasionally walk into a few stores and try on different clothes, he wasn't interested so he only watched her.

Finally, they were at the food court in the mall, there were many different choices and Natsu didn't know which one he wanted, they all had amazing food. He finally settled on going to Taco Bell with Lisanna, she ordered a salad which was super boring for Natsu's taste, while he ordered two supreme tacos with everything on they were eating their food Lisanna kept staring at Natsu with her big blue eyes, he noticed whenever he looked at her she would quickly dart her eyes somewhere else but he knew she would stare at him while he wasn't looking, he just had that feeling.

Natsu wasn't very comfortable in this situation, he felt very awkward. He kept tapping his foot on the ground waiting for something to break the silence. As Lisanna looked up at Natsu getting his attention they both looked at each other, she cleared her throat and stumbled on the words she was trying to say.

"I have a question" Lisanna was looking at Natsu, he looked up finally realizing she wanted to talk to him, Natsu raised an eyebrow and took a sip from his cold soda, he swallowed his drink and put the cup down gently.

"Okay, what is it?" Lisanna looked down, looking very flustered at she twiddled her thumbs in her lap, she looked back up at Natsu who was wearing a very confused look. She finally began to blurt out everything she wanted to say.

"Well, we have known each other for a very long time, and we always got along okay and everyone thought we were so cute together-" as Lisanna kept rambling about Natsu and her's past, Natsu saw a flash come from his phone, he saw he had a new message.

Lisanna was still speaking though Natsu didn't hear much about what she had said, something about "Crushing something" or "Liking something", he wasn't paying much attention. He skimmed through his messages and a grin came from his mouth, he saw that he new friend Lucy had messaged him.

" _YOU LIVE IN THE SAME CITY AS ME?!"_

"Weirdo" Natsu murmured as he grinned as he kept staring at his phone, he noticed Lisanna looking at him in a worried expression, he shifted in his chair and looked up at her.

"Oh sorry, I had a message from someone. What were you saying?" Natsu flinched when he saw Lisanna's mood change, she was looking down rather depressed. Before Natsu could question the girl who was staring down at the floor, she slowly lifted her head and breathed in, and breathed out, a smile was starting to form on her face.

"Oh don't worry about it, It was nothing" she laughed at her own words and began to finish eating her salad.

* * *

 **GAHHHH FINALLY! I am finally able to write again! I missed you guys!**

 **Anyways, I did a longer chapter trying to get more into making them longer for you guys!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys will like this chapter and go ahead and ask me questions if you do desere! I will make sure to answer them in the next chapter at the end!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANYTHING RELATED TO FAIRY TAIL. I also don't own Petco.**

* * *

A week has gone by and Lucy was still talking to Natsu, they would still play the first person shooter game a couple times a week and Lucy was starting to enjoy herself. Her father would rarely see her come out of her room, she would only come out of her room to grab dinner and she would quickly run back up to her room with a smile on her face. She felt like she was on the top of the world and that nothing could ruin it.

Lucy was sitting at her desk, staring at her homework, a pencil between her teeth while the blonde was in deep concentration. After an hour she was beginning to become inpatient, she started swinging her crossed leg back and forth as she started tapped the pencil on the desk. Lucy kept glancing at her phone from time to time, she felt a longing for Natsu to text her, it was already evening and he still hasn't texted her. She felt it was odd he hadn't contacted her, somehow she knew something wasn't right and that just made her more nervous then she already was.

After another hour of trying to study Lucy still couldn't focus, she sighed and gave up on studying. She quietly closed her book and laid her head on the front cover of her history book. As she was staring at her phone across from her Lucy sighed, she stood up from her seat and took her phone from on the top of her desk as looked at the screen. Nothing, she hasn't gotten a message from Natsu or anyone. Lucy closed her eyes and put the phone close to her chest clutching on to it. She wanted him to make the first move of texting her, but she didn't want him to think she didn't like talking to him. Lucy mustered up the courage and began typing on her phone.

 _"_ _Hey, whats up?"_ Lucy got up from her seat, her feet sliding into her comfortable slippers that where pink with white trim. She made her way over her neatly made bed as she plopped down, her mattress making a soft squeaking noise. She reached over to her bedside cabinet a reached for her TV remote. She started flipping through channels, she finally reached a show she could watch, but it was all reruns, but she didn't mind because she wasn't paying attention to it anyways, she was more focused why she still hasn't received a message from that certain boy.

A ding came from her phone thirty minutes later, Lucy's eyes widened up as she scrambled to get to her phone. Much to her disappointment it wasn't a message from Natsu but a message from her father. She skimmed through the message as she sighed.

" _Lucy, I will be working at the office all night. I won't be back home till tomorrow evening_."

She texted her father a simple okay as she set her phone down back on her bed. She moved her head to her side and looked at her alarm clock.

"7:30 huh.. too late to go out to eat something maybe I could-" Lucy was talking aloud to herself but stopped once she heard a bang coming from her front lawn, Lucy jumped off of her bed as she looked at her window, her breaths becoming quicker as she grabbed for her phone in case it was someone trying to break into her house.

After 5 minutes of eerie silence she finally had the courage to inspect the noise. Lucy silently made her way to the door and put her hand on the door knob, as she slowly opened up the door she grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be her lamp, she quickly unplugged it and gripped on to it tightly.

Lucy quickly darted her head out from her room looking down her hallway. She saw nothing put darkness, she wasn't comfortable with a dark hallway that's only light was coming from the windows. She silently made her way down the hall with the lamp in hand, she was careful when making her steps not wanting to make any noises. Lucy heavy breathing was caused by the anxiety of this situation, if anyone was here they would find her just by her breathing.

After turning on the light to the kitchen she didn't hear anything or see anything strange, Lucy kept looking around and finally made her way to her living room, nothing there either. Maybe it was all in her head, but just to be sure she was going to leave all the lights on tonight.

Before making her way back up her stairs she heard a strange noise coming from her front door, she stood still, frozen in place. Lucy didn't realize she was holding in her breath until she started to get dizzy. She silently made her way back down the stairs and started to face the double oak door, with white oak trim. The blonde heard the whimpering noise again and got nervous, what if it was someone trying to break in, or what if it was a lost child or some sort of alien thing here to abduct her, and Lucy was getting more anxious by the second.

As the blonde approached the door she looked through the peephole, she held her breath and got on top of her toes, putting her hand against the door for support. Her eye was going left to right, but nothing seemed to be in her line of vision, with small hesitation she watched her hand grab for the door knob and slowly began to turn it, hearing a click when she opened the door feeling the cold night air flow through her hair.

As Lucy looked around she saw nothing but the darkness around her, some houses illuminated from the light inside of them, while the rest of the darkness was lighten up by the stars from the sky. She heard the whimper again but found the noise closer to her then she thought. She looked around again and looked down at her feet, she saw a small white blob at her feet, and she squatted down, putting the lamp down beside her.

As the thing beside her was soaking wet and shaking as it where cold, she picked up the soaking wet thing and brought it into the light, once she got a better look of it, she found it out to be a dog, looking no older than 4 months old. She couldn't help but feel bad for the little fur ball. As she lifted him up, looking at him better she saw his eyes where covered in black fur, making his eyes look even bigger than they are. He even had a small orange streak on the top of his nose, she couldn't help but think of him as a little snowman.

Lucy put the dog down and looked around for a collar, the dog had no identification, and the dog was still shaking and cold to the touch. Lucy felt an overwhelming sadness wash over her, she wanted to help the little puppy but she didn't know if he belonged to someone.

"You got an owner little guy?" Lucy started to pet behind the dog's ear, she let out a little sigh as she picked up the dog and brought the wet dog upstairs. The blonde made her way to the bathroom and bent over to turn the hot water on leaving the dog on the floor. She looked around the bathroom, in the cabinets for any sort of dog shampoo but to her demise there was none, maybe she could use her vanilla and strawberry scented shampoo?

After giving the dog a well-deserved bath she picked the newly clean mutt and brought him to her room. She carefully opened up her door with the dog still in her hands as she brought both of them to her bed. She dropped the dog carefully on her bed as she starred into its eyes.

"Hmm… You didn't have any identification on you and you seem way too young to be left alone. Did you lose your mom or something?" She was looking at the dogs black eyes, as if she was waiting for an answer, but she knew he couldn't talk to her which made her growl in frustration. All of a sudden she forgot that she didn't live alone and that her father might not approve of her bringing in an animal from the street. She looked down at her phone and took a photo of the sleeping pup, she went to her messenger and sent her father the photo of the dog with the message. _'Can I keep him?'_ Her father was working so it's not like he won't see the message soon.

As if on cue, Lucy heard her phone going off and put it towards her ear. "Hello dad"

 _"Lucy, what do you think you're doing?"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Bringing a dog into the house!"_

"Okay wait dad, let me explain. I heard this weird noise coming from downstairs so I went downstairs and nothing was there. After I decided to go upstairs I heard the noise again and opened the door to find the little thing soaking wet and shivering. It didn't have identification or anything!"

There was silence at the other end of the call, Lucy bit her bottom lip, and she didn't want to send the poor animal back into the cold. Hopefully her father would be understanding and at least let it stay with us.

 _"You're taking care of it"_

"Wait what?"

 _"You're going to get a part time job and earn money to pay for the dog's food and vet bills, I want the dog neutered."_

"Really dad? Oh my Mavis thank you so much!" Lucy squealed in excitement and hung up on her father, she looked at the dog with a big smile on her face. Now only is she knew what to name him.

The dog got up and stretched his little legs on the bed and made his way over to Lucy who was sitting against her head board and laid on top of her snuggling into her lap. Lucy began to pet the white dog while humming. "I think I'm going to call you.. Plue." The dog yawned as Lucy began to smile like an idiot, and she didn't care that the certain boy hadn't texted her yet.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up to Plue snuggling up next to her, she glanced down at the new family member as she sat herself up from her bed. She stretched her arms, her top raising up exposing her belly button. She picked the covers off her body as she shuffled out of her warm bed. She slipped on her slippers and made her way down stairs.

Once she was in the kitchen she bent over and looked into the fridge and pulled out eggs and the packet of turkey bacon. She grabbed some pans from the cabinets and started to prepare her breakfast. As she was grilling her bacon her phone went off. She looked at her phone and from her phone was a text. She whipped her hands on her sweatpants and grabbed her phone.

 _"Hey Lu-Chan!"_ Lucy sighed, wishing it was from him but instead came from her newly found friend Levy. Levy was very smart and well, very short and didn't look to be her age. She was a spunky blunette that was going out with this scary looking male named Gajeel, he had piercings everywhere but he was such a sweetheart when they were alone.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy sat down her phone once again and checked on her bacon. Once the bacon and eggs where finally done she heard another ding from her phone as she was reaching for a plate. She grabbed the plate and made her way towards the steaming food.

Before Lucy was able to sit down and eat her food Plue came running down the stairs, as she let out a frustrated moan she got up from her seat and walked to the door with Plue in her arms. She let the dog do its business and brought him back inside. She set aside a bowl of water for the pup and some left over bacon, which reminded that she needed to go and pick up the essentials for her new dog.

As Lucy picked a piece of bacon and bit on a piece of it, she lifted up her phone to continue her conversation with Levy.

 _"What's your plans for today Lu-Chan?"_

"Actually I have to go into town and pick up some dog stuff"

 _"You got a dog! When?"_

"Yesterday, found him on my front porch soaking wet and cold. He didn't even have any information on him"

 _"Aw, do you want any help picking out some stuff for the dog? Gajeel is out with his friends today"_

"Yeah sure, were do you want to meet?"

 _"The Petco near that new Bakery around eleven?"_

"Sounds good! See you then!" Lucy put down her phone and starting eating the rest of her breakfast.

After putting the dishes away Lucy made her way upstairs and into her room, she grabbed a pair of worn out blue Capri pants and a pink low cut tank top, which was very skin tight and definitely showed off her curves. After taking her shower she brushed through her hair she put it in a clean bun, as she made her way down stairs she grabbed Plue and let him out one last time before grabbing her jacket, putting on her sneakers and making her way to see Levy.

As she stepped foot into Petco she was welcomed by a small arms wrapping around her body, Lucy stammered back by the sudden force but laughed it off anyways. The girls finally caught up and began looking down the aisles for the needed supplies.

"Okay, so what do you need Lu-Chan?" Levy was pulling the cart behind Lucy as she looked at all the different things.

"I know he needs dog food, and he seems to be around 4 months old so we need something for a puppy. I also need to get him a water and food dish, a leash and collar, also one of those tag things with the owner's information on it, and a few toys." Lucy was counting off the items with her fingers as she scrunched up her face, wondering if she forgot anything.

"Don't forgot treats! You're going to want to reward him when he does something right!" Levy pitched in, as she skimmed through the assorted treats and picked out one that looked good she might even be tempted to try one.

Levy and Lucy made their way to the leashes and collars as they kept their conversation going. "I don't know which color would go best with Plue's fur." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows looking at all the leashes, somewhere regular, and some had fancy decorations on them, and one even had spikes.

"What does Plue look like?" Levy standing next to her skimming through the leashes with the frustrated blonde.

"Ah, hang on I have a photo of him" Lucy reached for her phone but instead of bringing up a photo of the pup she was greeted with many messages from Natsu. Saying how he was sorry that he didn't text her yesterday that his phone had died when he was hanging out with his friend. Lucy texted Natsu a simple okay, and told him that she is hanging out with her friend right now and that she would talk to him later. After doing so Lucy went to her photos and gave her friend the photo of Plue.

"Oh my Mavis! He is such a cutie!" As Levy cooed at the photo, Lucy was starting to tune out. Who was this friend of his? Was it a girl? Maybe his girlfriend? Lucy felt this depressing feeling from her chest as she thought about that. What was going on with her?

"Lu-Chan, come back to reality" As Lucy regained her composer she shot Levy a smile.

"Ah sorry, I was thinking"

"Uh huh.. anyways, I think a silver color would be the best for him." As Lucy looked at the collars and leashes and back at the photo she agreed with Levy and grabbed the plain silver colored leash and collar. After grabbing the food and everything needed for Plue they both headed out the doors.

"Want to come over? You can see Plue and we can hang out" Lucy waited for the blunette's response, hopefully Gajeel wasn't going to take Levy away from her for the time being.

"Yeah totally, I have to be home by five!" Levy and Lucy both smiled happily as they made their way towards Lucy's house.

* * *

"This is it!" As Lucy took out her keys too her front door as Levy's jaw was wide open as she saw the huge Victorian manor.

"Whoa Lu-Chan your house is huge!" As Levy gawked at the inside of her house, Lucy was greeted by a very excited Plue.

"I'm gonna be outside with Plue for a bit, go ahead and make yourself at home." Levy saw the blonde close the door behind her, Levy was so in awe about her house, she guess the rumors where true that she came from a wealthy family. Levy put down the plastic bags on the counter of her kitchen as she roamed around for a little bit.

As Lucy entered the house with Plue she set him down and made her way to the Living room that was connected to the kitchen. She saw Levy holding up a picture frame, I made my way over and somewhat startled the blunette as she looked over her shoulder.

"Is this your mom?" Levy was holding a picture of Lucy's mother, it was the last photo of her mother before she started to get sick. Lucy was silent, staring at the photo, all those memories rushing back to her. After a long silence in the room Levy shifted her gaze from the photo back to Lucy who was just standing there, frozen. "Well, she is very beautiful."

"Yeah, she definitely was." Lucy nodded a light smile forming on her lips, Levy looked back to her in confusion what did she mean by _'Was'_. "Um, what do you mean by was?" Levy couldn't help her curiosity, the blonde looked down and took a seat at the couch, patting the other side to signal for Levy too sit down next to her.

As Levy walked over to Lucy's side she crocked her head and waited for Lucy's explanation, as Lucy twiddled her thumbs and she took a final inhale of breath. "Well, my mom died when I was just a little girl, she was diagnosed with cancer and she didn't make it" Levy covered her moth when she head Lucy speak those words. Then she started processing all the information in, she felt so sorry for her.

"I'm so sorry Lu-Chan.. I didn't know" Levy frowned at the blonde girl, Lucy just turned her head and smiled at the blunette. "Ah, it's okay. She was always strong and was very beautiful. I'm just lucky I had her as a mother."

As Levy and Lucy continued their heart to heart conversation, Lucy was happy Levy was willing to listen to her family troubles, about how her father basically disowned her until lately as he was beginning to change his ways. Levy also shared her fair share of stories, they got to know each other better and she wondered if this is what having a friend is like.

"Ah, it's almost five! I have to get going!" Levy searched for her belongings, once she found them all Lucy walked her to the door and hugged her goodbye.

"See you tomorrow at school Levy!" Levy turned around and waved goodbye, once Levy was out of her sight she closed the door carefully. Once the door was closed Lucy grabbed Plue with his new collar and made her way up room.

* * *

Lucy was in her bed, snuggling up to a good book with Plue by her side, her father was already home and sleeping. As she was reading her book she heard her phone go off, before sighing she closed her book and picked up her phone. A smile grew on her face, as she went over the new text.

 _"Hey Luce"_ Just those two words made her stomach flutter.

"Hey Natsu"

 _"I have a question"_ This made Lucy's heart stop, she started to get anxious, was something wrong?

"Uh yeah okay" She didn't know what to say, what if he's going to be a pervert and ask her a bad question.

 _"You live in Magnolia right?"_ Oh this is the question he wanted to ask? Lucy thought he already knew these because of the area code on their numbers.

"Uh yeah, I thought you already knew this?"

 _"I was just making sure weirdo, anyways. That must mean you go to my school right?"_

"Which school? There are private schools around here. AND I AM NOT A WEIRDO!"

 _"Whatever weirdo and well, I go to Magnolia High"_ Lucy froze, the person that she has been talking to for weeks went to her school and she didn't know till now. It never really crossed her mind that they would go to the same school, but Lucy had no idea what this guy looked like, what if he was one of her classmates?

"I go there too"

 _"Yosh!"_ Why was he so happy about this? Did he really want to meet her? What if she didn't want to meet him, what if something went wrong? All these thoughts where filling the blondes brain and she could barely think, luckily her phone went off to bring her back to reality. _"Luce we should meet!"_

Oh Mavis, did she really want her gaming world to collide with her real life. But her other friends don't seem to talk to her anymore, and what's the harm of finding people who are more understanding and people who she could make a friendship with.

"Um sure, we have school tomorrow so maybe at lunch?"

 _"Awesome! It's a date!"_ Lucy read that over and over again, her face turning a nice shade of pink, she felt her face heading up. After a few hours of talking to one another they said there good-nights too each other and Lucy turned off her lights and laid back down facing the ceiling. What was tomorrow going to have in store for her?

* * *

 **Yes, some people might be upset about this boring chapter. I was too, but I was having serious writers block. BUT I got Lucy's and Levy's relationship up and NATSU AND LUCY WILL MEET? WHOA! :D**

 **PistolRose1224: I'm so glad you like the story! Also, your wish is my command and Natsu will meet Lucy in the next chapter!**

 **NOTE: I plan on doing more on Lucy's end then Natsu. So Expect the next chapter too also be in Lucy's POV.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Long time no see I guess, but this chapter had over 4,000 words!**

 **Little side note, I will be posting a new story tomorrow and I would love for you all too read it! (Little self promotion o3o)**

 **I am sorry for any grammar errors!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! But it would be cool if I did :D**

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun had just risen over the huge mountain peeks and- "OH MY MAVIS!" The blonde screamed as she shot up from her bed, a huge roar of thunder filled her ears. Lucy curled up in her blanket, no way was she going out in a thunder storm, she was scared to death of them. It was heavily pouring outside, the sound of water drops clashing against her window sill, she looked outside, she didn't particularly like the rain it was always so _gloomy_.

As she grabbed for her phone on her bedside table and checked the time, she was surprised when unlocking her phone, she received a text from a certain boy she was supposed to meet today, but she wondered why her phone didn't go off, after snapping back into reality she decided to read his message.

" _Oi, almost forgot to tell you, you will also meet Ice princess and metal head."_ Lucy was confused, they went to the same school? Now that he mentions it she believed his friend named Gray, was it? Told her about them going to school with him, but Metal head went there too? Was she going to have to break up there fights in real life too? "Well, that's interesting." Today was going to be full of events and Lucy didn't even know if she was going to be mentally ready for it, only time will tell.

As Lucy walked to her dresser and picked out her school uniform which was a lovely white blouse with a navy blue trimming on the collar, with a short navy blue pleated skirt, she closed her dresser and headed for her door she heard another shriek of thunder coming from outside her window as she flinched. "Yeah, today is not going so good." she mumbled to herself as she stepped outside her room.

As Lucy made her way downstairs after she took her shower and put on her uniform, as she made her way down the stairs she saw Plue sitting by the back door wanting to go into the fenced up yard, she complied and opened the door for the little mutt. After letting the dog back inside she looked up at the clock hanging in there kitchen, she had 5 minutes before she had to go, she finished the piece of toast she had made while Plue was outside and refilled Plue's food and water dish and made her way to the door. The blonde said her goodbye to Plue and took the umbrella next to the door, grabbed her backpack and headed to school.

* * *

"You're meeting her today?" Gray looked skeptical, he didn't believe that this girl Natsu kept talking about actually went to their school, yes she might live in the same area but they can't be sure that she is telling the truth, but he didn't want to ruin the pinkette's mood he would soon learn that the girl wasn't actually here.

"Yeah! I cant wait to finally meet her, we have been talking for weeks now! We all could go places! Like roller skating, we can welcome her into the gang! Maybe even bring her to Fai-" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence because Grays hand was covering his mouth.

"Shut up pyro, how do you even know she's telling the truth?" Gray raised his eyebrow and looked at Natsu who had a weird look to him, Gray tried to figure out his weird expression but his thought was cut off when something wet touched the palm of his hand. Gray quickly retracted his hand is disgust and looked at Natsu who had his tongue out, he obviously licked Grays hand.

"WHAT THE HECK FLAME BRAIN!" Gray was about to punch Natsu square in the face but something held his fist back. "You two better not be fighting" an stern voice cut in, both males turned their face's towards the tall and scary Erza. Her red hair was in a bun while she held her school bag in her left hand facing the two boys. "Good, I'm glad to hear" She nodded her head and walked into the classroom, while the two boys followed behind her.

Both boys sat in there desk they where next to each other giving each other glares, before their homeroom teacher came into the classroom everyone was talking to each other, Gajeel and Levy made there way to the boys.

"Well, I heard from a little birdie you're gamer _"friend"_ is going to meet you here today!" Levy said leaning against Natsu's desk, Natsu raised his eyebrow and wondered why she was saying friend weird, was she sick? Natsu shook his head releasing him from his thoughts.

"Uh yeah"

"Aren't you excited! You like always talk about her! I wonder if we actually know her or something, wouldn't that be a plot twist!" Levy shot her hands over her mouth as she gasped, she was thinking how that would make a great story. Levy couldn't help but feel Mira was rubbing off on her, Mira would always put two people together weather they were real or fiction. She call's them "Ships" and apparently a year before Levy and Gajeel got together she had shipped the two and knew they were perfect for each other, and well she wasn't wrong both Levy and Gajeel were very happy together and proved that opposites did attract.

Before Levy could squeal anymore or hound pour Natsu for answers Gajeel made his way over behind Levy and put his shoulder on top of her head as she pouted at the act. "Shrimp, stop terrorizing the poor guy, can't you see he is getting embarrassed" Gajeel cooed at the salmon haired male. Natsu sent Gajeel a growl followed with a deadly stare, but Gajeel did his weird laugh that sounded unnatural. "Gihi, don't get so protective over it" Gajeel raised his hand's in defense and kept laughing.

Before Natsu could get up a punch the over sized trash can their homeroom teacher had walked in, about 10 minutes into the lesson Natsu started to drift into his thoughts, what did she look like? Was she younger than him? What if she was lying to him? What if she was really a guy?! Natsu was going through the whole thing in his head, it was weird for him to feel this way, it felt that there where butterflies in his stomach which he knew couldn't be true because he couldn't recall eating butterflies today.

After an hour of the teachers continuous talking and babbling about the importance of history, Natsu and his friends went into the hallway, Natsu took out his phone and saw no text's, He thought that she would also be going through the hallway to get to her next class so he would just look around and try to pin point by what he thought she would look like- scratch that, he had no idea what she would look like but it didn't hurt by trying to use his imagination.

* * *

"Can class be any longer" Lucy mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for her newly found friend to hear. She looked over to her new friend named Juvia, she had lovely dark blue hair darker than Levy's and it went to her shoulders, but today she was sporting a high placed ponytail. She had deep blue eyes that looked somewhat like the deep dark of the sea but what tied it together was her porcelain pale skin.

"Well, Juvia cant wait for school to be over so she can see her love!" Juvia was a weird one, but it's what Lucy loved about her most. She loved this male who would not be named because the bluenette didn't want Lucy to steal him away from her. Which would never happen but jealousy can cloud the brain, she also tended to talk in third person but it didn't really bother the blonde too much.

"Well, I still have one more class so I will see you at lun-" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence as she felt two small arms circle around her pulling her into a hug, the blonde fumbled over but caught herself on the person behind her, Juvia stared at the people behind her and cracked a laugh. Lucy looked behind herself and saw her very happy Levy hugging her from behind, she smiled at her friend and broke free from her grasp before she turned to see Levy she waved goodbye to Juvia.

As Lucy turned around to see her bluenette friend she gave her a huge smile. "Hello Levy-Chan!" Before the two girls could talk Gajeel was behind Levy but they didn't realize till he made a coughing noise, both girls looked up to Gajeel and laughed at him, pierce face glared at both girls but more so Lucy. "Ah, sorry Gajeel" Lucy raised her hands and shook them in apology.

"Tsk, whatever bunny-girl" Lucy sweat dropped what did he just call her? Lucy raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what is bunny-girl supposed to mean?" Lucy tapped her foot on the floor waiting for Gajeel to respond.

"It means you look like a bunny, bunny-girl. Gihi" That annoying laugh got on Lucy's nerves and how dare he call Lucy after an animal, yes a cute and fluffy animal but she was a human being and she deserved to be treated like that.

She walked over to the man towering over her, she had finally gotten over her fear for the huge male and she did the unthinkable, she stomped her foot on top of his making him hiss in pain as he stumbled back lifting his foot up to his hand. "Can a bunny do that?" Lucy smirked at Gajeel who was now in pain and the blonde looked back to Levy "Anyways, got to get going to my next class!" Lucy turned around and started to head down the hallway.

"Wait Lu-chan!" Lucy stopped in her tracks and looked at Levy. "Yes?" Lucy raised her eyebrow and looked at her blue haired friend make her way over to her.

"Want to join me for lunch with a few of my friends?" Lucy thought about it, she had plans with Juvia and she also was meeting her mystery friend today, she looked back at the bluenette. "I promised to sit with Juvia at lunch" Levy looked disappointed but she quickly looked up "Invite Juvia to sit with us!" She cried at the blonde, Lucy didn't know if Juvia would want to sit with them but it didn't hurt to ask. Lucy nodded and waved to her friend goodbye as she went down the hallway.

Levy looked at her friend go down the hallway as she heard footsteps and angry mumbling coming from her right. "You know Gray is going to kill you right?" Gajeel told her as he looked down at the petite girl.

"I know." Levy sweat dropped and prayed to Mavis things would go fine.

Class was over and Lucy was packing her things in her backpack ready to go the cafeteria were Juvia, Levy, and Mystery boy would be waiting for her, she just couldn't catch a break could she. As she strode down the hallway boys kept staring at her which was normal for her, she knew she looked good and didn't mind boys paying attention to her but if anyone of them laid a finger on her she would give them a good beating. Seeing her friend Juvia in the distance the blonde picked up the speed and began jogging to her which only gained her more attention from the boys.

When she finally reached Juvia she was standing against the wall waiting for her blonde friend, when Juvia saw her she pushed herself off the wall and walked up the the panting blonde, Lucy really needed to get into shape. "H-Hey Juvia, d-do you mind if w-we sit with my friend L-Levy?" Juvia looked at her in confusion which wasn't a good sign but all was well when Juvia gave Lucy a smile and a node. Lucy smiled back at her and walked to Levy and her friends.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy looked over where the noise came from and saw her small friend waving at her to come here, she took Juvia's hand and they made there way to her. Lucy saw two empty seats, Lucy sat next to her best friend while Juvia sat next to Lucy and another girl who had scarlet red hair. "Juvia!" Levy squealed like a little school girl and waved to the other bluenette. "Hello Levy." Her reaction was plain but Lucy looked at both of them wondering if they knew each other due to Levy, she definitely seemed like she knew Juvia.

Gajeel grunted and looked at Lucy, he was probably still ticked off at Lucy after what she did to him. "Hi to you to Gajeel" Lucy sweat dropped and grabbed her lunch box from her bag and pulled out what she packed. She had made herself a fresh veggie salad and a side of rice, it was plain but she was to nervous to eat, she was waiting for that text message from that certain someone. Before she could check her phone loud noises came from the other side of the table as she saw more figures take a seat.

* * *

Natsu and Gray made their way to the cafeteria looking for there other friends. He saw the familiar blue hair and directed Gray that way, Natsu looked at his phone about to text the girl and ask her where she was but something caught his eye, it was two new people at there table as he got closer he recognized one of them as Grays stalker but the other one he had no idea who she was.

She had wavy golden blonde hair that was tied into a side braid with a few strands around the edge of her face, she had big brown eyes that seemed to glisten. She had fair toned skin that looked to have no blemishes, her skin was perfect and so wasn't her body, she had curves in all the right places and well she had a huge chest, anyone could see that you would have to be blind to not see that. Overall what took him back was her smile, she could light up a whole room with her smile, not because of her white teeth which were also perfect it was the way she smiled, it was like she really meant the smile.

Natsu raised his eyebrow and made his way over to the table with Gray, when Gray noticed who was at the table he sighed in aggravation, but they made there way anyways. Natsu took the seat right across the blonde girl as Gray sat next to him. Lisanna and Mira made there way to the table as well, Lisanna sat next to the pinkette and Mira next to Gray. Natsu kept staring at the girl who was enjoying her salad as she was talking with Levy about something.

The girl who was infatuated with Gray started squealing as he rolled his eyes, the blonde next to Juvia looked to her to find out what she was doing and looked at Gray and raised her eyebrow. "Is that him Juvia?" Oh Mavis her voice was like a sweet melody to his ears, he didn't understand what was happening to him. Juvia from across the table nodded and the blonde relaxed her eyes and nodded at Juvia.

The blonde scanned the table looking at all the people and her eyes landed on Natsu and he returned her gaze, they both looked into each others eyes her pupils were going left to right as if she was evaluating him. She looked back into his eyes and smiled at him which made his heart skip a beat, they kept there eyes on each other until the blonde heard her name being called. "Lu-Chan, your phone is going off" Natsu looked to Levy and mentally cursed at her, he was trying to figure out this girl, and what kind of name is Lu-Chan? Maybe she wasn't miss perfect he thought to himself. She looked at the bluenette and at her phone.

"Its been going off for the past 2 minutes bunny-girl" Gajeel who was sitting next to Levy seemed to know the girl more than he did because he had already given her a animal nickname which he does with almost everyone he meets. The blonde looked at Gajeel and started to glare at him "Shut up Gajeel, unless you want me to break your foot this time" Gajeel laughed at the blondes response which made her more furious but she sighed and looked down at her phone. Everyone at the table was silent which never happened, but in this case everyone was looking at the blonde with widened eyes. She just stood up to Gajeel and threatened to break his foot, Natsu had to admit this chick had balls.

The blonde seemed nervous when grabbing her phone, she looked at the message and sighed in relieve, why was she nervous over someone texting her? She turned to Levy who also caught on to her. "It was just my dad"

As the girls went into another chat Gray nudged Natsu's shoulder and Natsu looked up to him "So anything yet?" Natsu scrunched his eyebrows, what did Gray mean. Gray caught on that Natsu wasn't fully understanding the question "Did you text the girl yet?" no one seemed to notice when Gray said that to Natsu and Natsu who was still confused finally understood what he was talking about and took out his phone.

"Nope nothing, maybe I should text her first?" Natsu looked at his phone and began typing away on his keyboard with Gray watching over her shoulder's too see someone pick up their phone or hear one go off.

"Hey, where are you?" Before Natsu sent the message he closed his eyes and prayed to Mavis she was actually real. He pressed the send button and waited, about two seconds later a noise of a phone went off and Gray and Natsu both turned their heads to where the sound was coming from, both of them gawked at who's phone went off, the blonde looked startled and looked at her phone and her eyes widened.

Was this her? Was this the girl who he was looking for? He saw her texting on her phone she paused and sighed like he had just done a minute ago, she put her phone down and another sound of a phone went off and Gray and Natsu both looked where the noise came from and looked down at Natsu's hand which held his phone and it showed a new message from the girl he was supposed to meet. He knew this was way to good to be true and Gray looked at him and back at the girl and back at him.

Natsu had to be sure so he looked at his phone and opened the text from her.

" _I'm sitting at a table with a few friends, one has a lot of piercings on his face-"_ Natsu looked up and his eyes immediately went to Gajeel, he had a lot of piercings on his face. _"_ _I am the one between two blue haired girls and my hair is in a braid."_ Natsu looked up at the blonde again and saw both Levy and Juvia between her and both of them indeed had blue hair, and the blonde girl between them did have a braid in her hair. Natsu looked up at Gray and widened his eyes, Gray could only do the same as they both looked at the girl. So this was Lucy, the girl who talked to him every night, the one who would play games with him, the one he was so excited to meet. Natsu couldn't believe it, and he had no idea how to just tell her that he was right here across from her.

"Dude, that's her isn't it!" Gray loudly whispered the only thing he could do was nod and look at the person in front of him. "Well, say something!" Gray nudge him. Natsu sighed and put his phone down on the table.

"Uh hey, blonde girl" Lucy looked at him with her eyebrow raised she looked like she had been insulted, Natsu growled at himself at his stupidity as Gajeel was in the background laughing. Everyone was silent once again at the table looking at the interaction between him and her. "Sorry, but I just have to say something to you" She still had her fork in her hand as she faced fully at the pinkette with her eyebrow still raised. "Um yeah? What is it?" Everyone was looking at Natsu with eyebrows raised as well, he didn't really want them her when he met her but things happen, Natsu took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing.

"I didn't think it would be this easy to find you, Luce."

* * *

What did he just call her? Luce? That's the name Natsu gave her, how did he know this?! She kept her eyes widened but she needed to find her composer. She took a deep breath and looked at the male in front of her, the salmon pink hair that spiked up and his dark onyx eyes, that all came together with his tan skin but on top of that he was built, he had such a perfect jawline that Lucy couldn't stop looking at. He smiled at her but noticed something off with his teeth, they were sharp which reminded her of a dragons teeth. He was real but she just had a hard time believing this was the person she had been looking for.

"Um, how do you know that name?" Lucy scrunched up her face at this imposture as he looked down and awkwardly reached for the back of his neck scratching it. Everyone was still siting in silence as he finally opened his mouth. "Cause I gave you that nickname.." he muttered it under his breath but it was loud enough for Lucy to hear it. She still didn't believe it but she had to make sure it was really him. "N-Natsu?" Lucy stuttered, he looked into her eyes and nodded. This was real, this was her Natsu, the one she played games with and the one that made her feel so happy. It was all real and he didn't look half bad, as she looked at everyone she knew Levy was going to ask her so many questions about this.

She looked at the male next to Natsu he had black hair that was also spiky but longer than Natsu's he also had very pale skin that went well with his blue eyes that reminded her of ice, Lucy stopped her thinking and looked at the male again, didn't Natsu say that she would also meet her other friends too? Was the person next to Natsu, Gray? Lucy looked over to the male and met his gaze. "Ice Princess?" Lucy smirked as he dropped his widened eyes and sighed as Natsu next to him started to laugh, she couldn't help but laugh with him, it was contagious.

Lucy looked around the table to look for Metal Head. Lucy's eyes landed on Gajeel as she sweat dropped, of course the person covered in piercings would be Metal Head and she just figured it out just now, but she looked back up at the curious Gajeel. "And you have been Metal Head all along" Lucy giggled as Gajeel's mouth dropped open, he didn't believe that this girl was the girl they knew online. "Gihi, things have a weird way of working out huh, _CelestialGirl123_ " Lucy froze and turned red from embarrassment, it sounded weird when people said it out loud but that wasn't the worst part.

"OH MY MAVIS! ITS YOU!" Levy squealed as she hugged Lucy tightly, the blonde looked surprised and wondered why Levy was hugging her so tightly. "Levy-Chan what do you mean?" Lucy looked down to her bluenette friend, Levy pushed off of her and held on to Lucy's shoulder's "Its me ScriptReader01!" Lucy widened her eyes and laughed, why was everyone that she was friends with online suddenly all pop up at one place, it felt way too good to be true but she felt happier than she had ever been. She hugged Levy back and looked back at everyone else, most people didn't understand what was going on but the ones who did smiled at her and she smiled back at them.

* * *

 **AHHHH IT FINALLY HAPPENED AND IN A WEIRD WAY BUT IT HAPPENED! And I think Levy is on to me, she knew it was coming!**

 **Make sure to favorite/follow/and review!**

 **Astra199- I hope you like the way they met! I thought it was pretty funny x3**

 **Zoe The Fairy- Aw thank you so much! I really appreciate that you like my story so much! And wow, the same thing happened to you!**

 **SnowLink2- Thank you! I knew I just had to make Plue come into the story!**

 **WeightlessWriter- Thank you so much! Also, I will probably need someone to go over my writing sometimes cause I miss some grammar errors :o**

 **Guest- Aw! Wish I knew who said such nice things about this story! I'm so glad this is one of your favorite stories!**

 **PistolRose1224- Thank you so much again! I am most likely going to update each week on the story!**

 **REMEMBER GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY THAT WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW!**


End file.
